<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【團西】Tenderness/轉校生（上） by ObsidianOnVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443115">【團西】Tenderness/轉校生（上）</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet'>ObsidianOnVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 团西, 團西</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianOnVelvet/pseuds/ObsidianOnVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>影帝庫洛洛。</p><p>除念後拿到新能力的庫洛洛，終於讓天使的自動筆記預言出西索的死亡。在正式派上用場之前，他需要找一隻白老鼠當試驗品。</p><p>*主西索視角，男孩=庫洛洛。<br/>*OOC；團→西</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Hisoka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【團西】Tenderness/轉校生（上）</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>✥</p><p> </p><p>一場貓鼠遊戲玩得曠日持久，在不知道第幾個線索裡碰釘的西索接到一個電話，是庫洛洛打來的。</p><p> </p><p>"西索，和我去一個地方，之後就決鬥。"</p><p>"你可拖得真夠久的。" </p><p>意料之外毫無感情的冰冷聲線。庫洛洛想道。看來我真的讓他等到超過極限了。</p><p>"你能忍到那個時候嗎？"庫洛洛毫不手軟地補刀。</p><p>"時間，地點。"</p><p>"兩天後中午十二點，羅馬尼克市，皇后街區。"</p><p>"OK♦️"</p><p> </p><p>-</p><p> </p><p>兩天後，抵達該市的西索穿上了戰鬥服出門。他綁著小腿上的束帶時陰暗地想，他可從來沒答應過庫洛洛忍到那個時候。</p><p> </p><p>老城區。神話與傳說、魔獸和龍族的發源地。冷兵器匠人的修道場。一路走來經過不少宏偉尖聳的宗教建築，他循著古老莊嚴的氣息一路謹慎地查探，到處都沒有庫洛洛的身影，也感受不到他的黑暗氣息。</p><p> </p><p>走過一個轉角，就到達這裡最高的建築物。西索抬頭，打算跳上那個救贖的象徵，用他非同一般的視力把整個街區鉅細無遺地查探一遍。</p><p> </p><p>"莫羅先生，你好。"</p><p> </p><p>西索驀地回首。剛才完全沒有感覺到後面有任何人，是使用絕的高手。</p><p> </p><p>西索打量著黑髮黑眼的男孩，跟少年時的庫洛洛長得真像。在碰到真正的庫洛洛前，說不定可以消遣一下。"找我什麼事？"</p><p> </p><p>"有人叫我來，他說約了你在這附近。"</p><p> </p><p>"……"代理人。他早該想到了，那個老狐狸躲他躲得這麼厲害，突然約他出來，他竟然信了。…竟然信了。他到底是有多天真。</p><p> </p><p>在庫洛洛的事情上，他又失去理智了。</p><p> </p><p>西索瞥了男孩一眼。那是充滿殺氣的一瞥。</p><p> </p><p>男孩不知所措地低著頭，好像準備受刑般站在他面前。他用肢體語言表達出害怕，卻不逃也不動。</p><p> </p><p>膽識不錯，合格了。</p><p> </p><p>"他說要帶你去一個地方。"男孩的話說得不甚完整，斟酌著用詞。"一個墳墓。"</p><p> </p><p>"誰的？"</p><p> </p><p>"你去到就知道了。"</p><p> </p><p>"那走吧～"</p><p> </p><p>"那裡不容易去…我想先填飽肚子。"男孩自顧自地提出，指了指中央街道的小餐酒館。</p><p> </p><p>還真是充滿少年心性。</p><p> </p><p>"……"西索有些無奈。"那吃吧。"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>男孩有些輕快地走在西索面前，西索卻是疑心重重地打量著他。</p><p> </p><p>越想越像。老狐狸在小狐狸的時候差不多就是那樣。</p><p> </p><p>現在倒是越來越會騙、越來越惡劣了，把自己變得極難採摘…</p><p> </p><p>——到底庫洛洛是特意找了一個長得和他這麼像的代理人，抑或是扮成另一個人來找我，好讓我不和他開戰――那風險也太高了，他又不是不知道我和他的秉性一模一樣，動輒得咎濫殺成性。</p><p> </p><p>雖然心裡推翻著，作為直覺，他卻鬼使神差地——</p><p> </p><p>"…庫洛洛？"西索叫道。</p><p> </p><p>"先生今天不會來。"男孩輕聲說。</p><p> </p><p>"你的手套，脫下來給我看看。"</p><p> </p><p>"這是我的念能力，脫下來，我會死的。"男孩輕輕轉動著手腕，黑色的箭號完美地隱藏在手套之下。</p><p> </p><p>那故且算是一句實話。</p><p> </p><p>"感覺會很有趣呢～"</p><p> </p><p>"你是說死亡，還是我的念能力？"</p><p> </p><p>"兩樣都有♪"</p><p> </p><p>"合在一起，會更有趣呢。"男孩以微不可聞的聲線悄聲說道。</p><p> </p><p>"呵呵呵呵，"年紀輕輕就知道死後念了，真是優秀。"嚴格來說，那是生的延續呢，念能力本來就是生命能量，若不是強烈的生的意志，是不可能把兩者合在一起的。"</p><p> </p><p>男孩覺得有道理地點點頭，"所以，與其說它是死人留下的遺物，不如說它是彌留人間的幽靈。"</p><p> </p><p>"你信有鬼？"西索隨口問。他們推門走進餐廳，坐在一個靠窗的位置，北方的陽光冷冷地落在二人身上。</p><p> </p><p>"我不否認未知的事物。"男孩熟絡地招來服務生點餐。“你不相信？”</p><p> </p><p>“嘛～世界之大，無奇不有呢～”西索點了牛扒。</p><p> </p><p>“先生一直都想知道，有沒有死後的世界。”男孩天衣無縫地扮演著代理人的角色，"你或許可以替先生去看看。"</p><p> </p><p>西索挑挑眉，這小子可是才認識十分鐘就叫他去死了。</p><p> </p><p>初生之犢不畏虎～正好，合他的口味呢♥️</p><p> </p><p>"想知道這種事情，還是親自確認比較好喲～我完全不介意送他一程♥️"</p><p> </p><p>西索甘之如飴地沐浴在男孩的瞪視之中，又說。</p><p> </p><p>"不過，像他這樣的人～無論如何都是要下地獄的～♥️"</p><p> </p><p>"現世，不就是地獄嗎？"</p><p> </p><p>男孩的話倒是十足假裝老成的浴冠少年。</p><p> </p><p>"對先生來說，你就是從地獄來的惡鬼。"</p><p> </p><p>"是死神喲～"小丑笑意盈盈地糾正道。</p><p> </p><p>"先生一直被你追殺。”男孩無視西索的說法，乾脆把意思挑明了說，"他很不好受。"</p><p> </p><p>"是嗎～我還以為他很享受呢～"西索愜意地托起腮。他的語氣溫和友善，目光卻如鷹般審視著少年。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛派來了一個說客？</p><p> </p><p>告訴我這個，是想我同情他？憐憫他？對他網開一面？</p><p> </p><p>那可大大地看錯我了。</p><p> </p><p>“讓先生不好受的人，下場通常都很淒慘。”</p><p> </p><p>西索露出一個這樣才像話的笑容。</p><p> </p><p>“我等不及了～”</p><p> </p><p>西索總是這樣。男孩默默吃著端上來的餐點想道。從不懂得刹油門。他的字典裡曾有過知難而退這個概念嗎？越是警告他，便越是興奮地撲向危險。鱗翅昆蟲投火自盡，是因為它們失去了太陽，被虛假的光明誘導，迷失了飛行的方向。然而，作為一個值得讓他放在心上的對手，面前的男人絕對非關蟲輩。這個人的存在，就是火焰本身。</p><p> </p><p>吞噬一切的火焰。</p><p> </p><p>他來到，之於他，卻是一道冰川上的落雷。</p><p> </p><p>――我無法和他一同燃燒。</p><p> </p><p>――而他。</p><p> </p><p>——他終究要在我這裡燃燒殆盡。</p><p> </p><p>"值得嗎？"男孩問，"你人生中難道沒有更重要的事情了嗎？"</p><p> </p><p>"你的話真多♣️"</p><p> </p><p>變化系選擇譴責他的多事來迴避問題，而非一如既往地故弄玄虛。男孩心想。他像閲讀一本書一樣閱讀西索，這總是能讓他從毫無線索的答覆得到足夠的資訊。</p><p> </p><p>――他對我完全義無反顧。男孩心中沉吟。</p><p> </p><p>"死在先生手下，讓你覺得滿足嗎？"</p><p> </p><p>"對一個心理素質強大且極度自負的對手重複下達'他會死'的暗示，庫洛洛的手段還是一如既往的骯髒呢～♥️”魔術師打了個響指，男孩原本握在手裡的餐刀瞬間消失，“很可惜，就在我看穿的瞬間，暗示就失效了喲～"西索另一隻手自如地攤開，展示他手裡的利器。</p><p> </p><p>不僅被看穿了。男孩不動聲色地接過餐刀暗忖。而且還被下了反暗示。</p><p> </p><p>"是我失禮了。"男孩倒是毫不掩飾自己的失敗，彬彬有禮地道歉。西索敏銳地注意到，男孩一點也沒有被揭穿的侷促或懊惱。與其說他表現得坦蕩，不如說他毫不在乎。他是天生沒有這些情感，抑或這是訓練有素的成果？</p><p> </p><p>無論答案是前者還是後者，這個男孩簡直就是庫洛洛的翻版…</p><p> </p><p>或者本人。</p><p> </p><p>可是，就身高而言，男孩明顯是長身體的高度，與庫洛洛並不相符。如果有能夠扭轉時間律返老還童的念能力，西索肯定庫洛洛不會用來做這種無聊事。而除了黑髮黑眼和那酷似的氣質，男孩的舉手投足都自然而然地帶著一股稚氣——或者說是坦率的孩子氣，與庫洛洛那刻在骨子裡的沉鬱大相徑庭。</p><p> </p><p>那…難道是血緣？魯西魯家族的孩子？這個想法讓西索振奮。魯西魯家族…那可是一棵未知的大蘋果樹～♥️他以前怎麼沒想到呢♥️</p><p> </p><p>"你和庫洛洛有什麼關係？"</p><p>"我受過那位先生的關照。"男孩謹慎地回答。</p><p>猜錯了。西索有些失望。但他從男孩的話語揪著了些蛛絲馬跡。</p><p>"那位先生。"男孩注意到西索已經把注意力全盤傾注到他身上了，"你一直叫他先生。"</p><p>"是的。"男孩乖巧甜美的樣子又讓西索想起東拐西騙的庫洛洛，"我也叫你莫羅先生。"</p><p>他實在太難套話了。</p><p>"從來沒有人這樣叫我。"西索漫不經心地數著街道上的行人，"庫洛洛也是叫我西索。你可以叫我西索先生，既然你那麼喜歡先生的話。"</p><p>"西索…莫羅…"男孩似是在思索，變換著叫法地唸著他的名字，最後輕輕吐出幾個字，"愚者先生。"</p><p>幾乎一樣的發音，語意卻完全不同。西索快速地皺了一下眉頭。這可超出他的預期了。</p><p>這個小子竟然在叫他笨蛋？</p><p>"對不起，我無意冒犯…"男孩補救道，"我只是想知道是不是同一個字。"</p><p>"把手給我～"</p><p> </p><p>即使有猶豫，男孩還是把手遞了出去。</p><p> </p><p>隔著手套，紅髮男子寫上了自己的姓。MOROW。男孩覺得手心癢癢的，他當然知道男人在同時查探他。</p><p> </p><p>抓住他的手時確實感受到念能力，但西索仍是沒有消除懷疑。不過，他一部份的理智告訴他，庫洛洛假扮這個男孩出現在他面前——這個推論怎麼想都太自我中心，甚至說是妄想過度也不為過。</p><p>大概是庫洛洛沒有出現真的讓他太失望。</p><p> </p><p>但是，只要是跟庫洛洛有關的事情，他都會抱住一絲希望堅定地前進，哪怕前方等著他的是萬劫不復的深淵。或是像現在這樣，跟一個陌生的男孩，準備探訪一座未知的墳墓。</p><p> </p><p>思及此，西索的表情不爽地癟了下來。</p><p> </p><p>――他擺明就是被庫洛洛死死吃住了。</p><p> </p><p>"你沒有動過你的牛扒。"男孩說。</p><p> </p><p>"我不想吃了，結帳吧。"</p><p> </p><p>男孩心中微微可惜，對西索下毒確實沒有想像中簡單。</p><p> </p><p>- </p><p> </p><p>他們來到城鎮的邊緣，穿過了一大片參天密林，恣意張揚的枝葉遮天蔽日地朝彼此伸出爪牙。一路深入，他們的頭頂已經感受不到任何陽光的温度，明明是日頭，林子卻沒入一片陰暗之色。再往前走，是伸手不見五指的狹小洞窟。</p><p> </p><p>男孩筆直地前進，西索看著他的身影與黑暗融為一體，在原地駐足。男孩沒有等他，也沒有催促，他從不等待什麼人，而無論是出於何種理由，那個人到最後一定會分毫不差地跟上來。</p><p> </p><p>就這樣，這兩個人甚至沒有展開圓，用純粹的直覺在漫無邊際的黑暗中前進著、爬升著。不論是西索或者男孩，都沒有刻意隱藏自己的氣息，就這樣一直允許著彼此互相探知，從腳步聲中描繪出對方行走的輪廓。這種沒有任何肢體接觸的探知，足以生出一種莫名的親密，而他們在這樣做的時候，又像呼吸一樣自然。</p><p> </p><p>毫無預兆地，男孩向前方舉起手，氣在他手上凝聚成一個發光的球體，被迅疾地激射而出。隨即，兩人後方傳來震耳欲聾的低鳴，在聲波抵達耳膜之前，西索用一種"我就知道"的表情早一步揪著男孩狂奔。一團熾熱的火球積攢了足夠的壓力向他們洶湧壓來，兩個逃亡的身影被火光烔烔照亮之時，前方洞穴的出口也猛然變大。</p><p> </p><p>西索沒有浪費時間讓眼睛適應突如期來的光明，而是用大部分的氣化成硬和纏包覆著全身，任由滾燙的氣流將自己噴射出去——而那小子，看他那感到好玩至極的表情，根本不勞操心。</p><p> </p><p>從龍的糞口進入，在龍的喉嚨裡激怒一頭龍，然後冒著被燒到一點不剩的危險拚命逃跑，只為了乘著氣流，來到龍族守護寶藏的秘境。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛的惡趣味，他向來不敢恭維。</p><p> </p><p>二人降落在一處空氣稀薄的平原，面前山川湖泊，曠寂怡人，放眼四周，不見四時花鳥，除了廣袤的植被以外，了無生機。</p><p> </p><p>他心中的牧場，盡是這樣荒蕪的風景。西索想。那些風景裡，沒有一個人，包括他自己。</p><p> </p><p>接二連三的火球墜落在幽藍色的湖面，擊碎那片平靜，漣漪泛起片片虹彩，倒映在男孩眼裡，點亮他的臉龐。</p><p> </p><p>在湖面冷卻之時，西索終於發現那不是一座湖泊，那是一塊座落在山脈之中的寶石，只有在龍族火焰的溫度下才會液化為湖泊的寶石。</p><p> </p><p>這裡是液態礦石出土的地方。</p><p> </p><p>傳說中的七大美色之一。</p><p> </p><p>是庫洛洛的…</p><p> </p><p>西索的臉色微微沉了下來。因著對庫洛洛的執著，他不知何時竟然連那個人的喜好也一併記在心中了。</p><p> </p><p>作為變化系，他對這顆大蘋果可是超乎尋常地痴情。</p><p> </p><p>不過，這種枝微細末的記憶很快便會隨著庫洛洛的生命一同消逝，讓他可以有更多空間擺放新來的玩具。</p><p> </p><p>他不會有半點捨不得。</p><p> </p><p>如此告訴著自己，西索跟隨男孩踩著山川未融的冰，二人終於在最接近天空的位置停下。</p><p> </p><p>看來這裡就是終點了。</p><p> </p><p>西索和男孩站在唯一一座墓碑前面。那不是任何人的墳墓，是一座無字石碑。從這裡望下去，整片壯麗山川與稀世寶藏的美色，一覽無遺。</p><p> </p><p>“你喜歡這個地方嗎？”男孩問道。</p><p> </p><p>“很適合他。”西索評價道。</p><p> </p><p>他這樣算是回答了我的問題嗎？男孩想。</p><p> </p><p>"先生說，"這已經變成了男孩語句中的一種前綴了，"如果他死在你手下，他希望能葬在這裡。"</p><p> </p><p>那個飽讀詩書的盜賊從以前就很喜歡這種無謂的儀式感。</p><p> </p><p>"那關我什麼事？這種事情，他可以交代旅團去做。"</p><p> </p><p>"可是你沒有。"男孩輕輕地說。</p><p> </p><p>沒有旅團，沒有同伴，沒有任何人，會替你收屍。</p><p> </p><p>"先生想知道，如果換作是你死了，這裡給你用可好。"</p><p> </p><p>"……"</p><p> </p><p>這可不是心理暗示的等級了。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛為他造了一座墳墓。</p><p> </p><p>怎麼樣的人，會為即將對戰的對手大費周章地選址悼念還特意邀請他造訪欣賞？</p><p> </p><p>這話要是問庫洛洛，他自己也不太答得上來。他從來不是什麼信守承諾的人，他也不知道自己為什麼要為了確切殺死一個對手而大費周章地滿世界地收集能力。</p><p> </p><p>他總是放任這種未經自我剖析的行動。</p><p> </p><p>給自己物色一個靈魂的歸處，不過是一時興起；給西索安排墓地，一部分，也許是念在西索身為前蜘蛛的份上；一部分，也許是作為警告，強逼那個不可一世的傢伙思考最壞的結果。他向來擅長給人機會，他會包容、體諒任何反悔的念頭。</p><p> </p><p>那邊廂，紅髮男人沒有跟往常一樣說著“不可能喲～”，只是一臉沉寂的望著面前空白的碑石，思考著庫洛洛賦予它的、荒謬得仿似天方夜譚的意義。</p><p> </p><p>――也就是那樣吧。</p><p> </p><p>他拒絕我、又招攬我；約束我、又放任我；逃避我…又成全我。</p><p> </p><p>我從來沒想過，是什麼驅使他的矛盾，又是什麼驅使他的改變。</p><p> </p><p>我只知道，我這輩子，就仿佛是等一個像他這樣的人，執意地向他獻上我的一切，來換取他絕無僅有的青睞。</p><p> </p><p>――如果同歸於盡。</p><p> </p><p>即使玉石俱焚，</p><p> </p><p>――就葬在一起。</p><p> </p><p>也在所不惜。</p><p> </p><p>眼前的石碑似乎訴說著同樣的覺悟，訴說著他們幾乎溫情脈脈地達成了同步的理解。若果他的玉石俱焚是不顧後果的，庫洛洛的同歸於盡則是深思熟慮的。</p><p> </p><p>與他死於同處，許他葬於同地。</p><p> </p><p>男孩靜靜看著小丑的神色漸漸變得異常。</p><p> </p><p>西索，你體察到了嗎？這份心跡。</p><p>我成全你的原因。 </p><p>若是能夠像這樣互通心意、彼此契合，不是可以有更好的未來嗎？</p><p>確知世上有一個完全理解自己的存在，你有你栽培果實的玩樂，我有我滿載而歸的旅途，不是更好麼？</p><p>如此，你還是執意要彼此殺戮、執意要抹殺這個獨一無二的存在麼？</p><p> </p><p>那該是，多麼可惜啊。</p><p> </p><p>“呵呵呵呵…”</p><p> </p><p>出乎預料地，紅髮男子一手捂臉，彎著腰低低地笑了起來，沖天的惡念讓他看起來像一位浴火的邪神，在自己的火焰裡美麗地燃燒。</p><p> </p><p>——這真是一個天大的玩笑。</p><p> </p><p>他如今將這份心跡暴露在我面前，難道以為我會傻到注意不到這種刻意為之的技倆，並為之動搖麼？</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛，正因為你沒有心，做起這種事情時，才極為蹩腳。</p><p> </p><p>金眸滑到一側，隔著指縫觀察那位由始至終不為所動的代理人，待他把手拿下來的時候，適才高亢的情緒已經被漠然徹底填平。</p><p> </p><p>"我不願意。"鐵石心腸的魔術師給出了他的回答。"真多餘。"</p><p> </p><p>男孩一臉瞭然。也沒有真的期待他會答應。</p><p> </p><p>"你總是拒絕先生的好意。"男孩說，"比如說，不殺你的好意。"</p><p> </p><p>"先生從未吝嗇過要殺什麼人，但卻從未想過要殺你。"</p><p> </p><p>"嗯哼～也不見得他真的做得到。"</p><p> </p><p>"……"笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>"庫洛洛有告訴過你，我為什麼想殺他嗎？"</p><p> </p><p>“你活膩了？”</p><p> </p><p>“賭上一切的戰鬥，這是我喜歡的活著的方式。”</p><p> </p><p>日光淺淡，披在他的戰服上，為他加冕。</p><p> </p><p>這個不瘋魔、不成活的狂人。</p><p> </p><p>有著奪人心魂的美麗。</p><p> </p><p>男孩淡淡地看了西索一眼。</p><p> </p><p>這世界上，沒什麼他夠不到的存在，也沒什麼他搶不到手的寶物。但那些得不到手的，終究在他內心蝕出一個坑洞，他不得不去填補這些空洞，於是他的欲望永無止盡，新的空洞被另一個空洞填補，他從不知曉，那些坑坑洞洞疊加起來的陰影，是否構成了自己。</p><p> </p><p>西索是一道在他心頭揮之不去的陰影，基於他貪得無厭的天性，他一直縱容自己擁有這道陰影，甚至與它共生共榮。直至這道陰影佔據著他的慾念，張牙舞爪地侵蝕著他的精神，他終於意會到放虎歸山是一個完全錯誤的決定。</p><p> </p><p>——若無法在他身上留下任何印記。</p><p> </p><p>紅髮男人在他眼前毫無眷戀地摘下了蜘蛛的刺青。</p><p> </p><p>——若無法讓他一輩子只為他所用、只聽命於他。</p><p> </p><p>一根帶翅膀的天線在他腦海中盤旋，在想像中，他所持有的，是俠客的手機。</p><p> </p><p>——若無法全盤操控他的生死。</p><p> </p><p>他一邊看著流星街的長老斷氣，一邊捧著盜賊的極意，'日與月'的能力描述正在產生變化，卻不是消失不見，而是變成一旦刻上，一生也無法消除的印記。</p><p> </p><p>——若無法確切地得到他，</p><p> </p><p>那就毀掉他。</p><p> </p><p>男孩感覺心中厚重的雲霧正在彌散。</p><p> </p><p>——殺死西索，是正確的決定。</p><p> </p><p>“我的任務結束了。”男孩最終別過頭。“再見。”</p><p> </p><p>“再見～”</p><p> </p><p>紅髮男人從容地看著男孩縱身躍下山崖，他把自己留了下來，獨自沿著來時的路往回走。走下山的時候，他又回頭看了一眼那塊最接近天空的石碑。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛知道我喜歡高的地方。他想。他什麼都知道，但他仍然安排了這一切。</p><p> </p><p>——這才是那個男人最居心叵測的地方。</p><p> </p><p>他最終來到湛藍色的湖泊跟前，他無法走進那片湖水，只能觸摸它，用指尖感受它的冰冷。他想劃傷它，於是用一張撲克牌割裂它，然後他看見了那底下深邃的微光。那讓他聯想到庫洛洛的耳環，他的耳垂，接下來是眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>那雙星河璀璨的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>他從未如此渴望要忘記它。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>